A Little Advice
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Izuku decides to ask his classmates for romantic advice. [Established Relationship]


"H-hey, Kacchan... Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Bakugo paused in the doorway on his way out of the classroom, looking over his shoulder to frown at Izuku. He dropped his arm from over his shoulder where he was holding his back and turned to face Izuku. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Um..." Izuku fidgeting in place for a moment. "Not here."

Bakugo rolled his eyes and walked back into the classroom, leaning against the back wall and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Alright, what do you want?"

"W-well... you've been dating for a while now, so..." Izuku began fidgeting again, avoiding Bakugo gaze.

Bakugo growled at the obvious sign of nervousness. "Just spit it out already!" He demanded.

"H-How can I be more romantic?"

"Eh." Bakugo's mind blanked for a second. "What?"

Izuku's words came out in a rush, falling faster and faster the longer he talked. "I want to be more romantic to Mina and I don't know what to do, but you've been in a relationship longer than I have and you seem to be happy so thought maybe you had some ideas and maybe could help me, but not that I think about it it might be kinda weird to have asked you this out of nowhere and I probably should have kept my mouth shut instead of bothering you and I'm sorry that I wasted your time-"

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugo yelled.

Izuku closed his mouth and stopped the waterfall of words that were pouring out of him. He shrunk into himself for a moment before mumbling, "Sorry."

Bakugo took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was pulled aside for something like this. He couldn't believe that he of all people was about to give romantic advice to fucking Deku. There was seriously something wrong with the world. It was weird that Bakugo actually had advice to give.

He blew out his breath as a growl and pressed his hand to his face. "Cook her something," He said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me," He growled. "Any idoit can take a girl out. It takes skill to make something yourself." Now it was Bakugo that was avoiding Izuku's eyes. The fact that he was embarrassed at all irritated the hell out of him. He let an explosion go off in his palm. "Fuck! Don't ask me dumb questions like this!" He said as he pushed past Izuku and went toward the door.

"T-thanks, Kacchan!" Izuku yelled.

"Shut up!" Bakugo replied. He looked over his shoulder long enough to see Izuku smiling and resolved to double his walking speed before any of his idiots friends decided to ask him questions.

* * *

"H-hey, Iida?" Izuku approached the class president while he was still at his desk, organizing his books before placing them in his bag.

"What can I do for you, Midoriya?" Iida answered with a smile.

"Um, do you have any tips on, um, being romantic?" He asked hesitantly.

Iida stared at his friend for a long before pushing his glasses up on his face. "Midoriya, I believe that it should be far more important to focus on your studios and hero work at this point in our lives than to-"

Izuku sighed as his friend launched into a long, lengthy lecture about the important of school work and keeping priorities in order. For once, Izuku wasn't interested at all in the advice that Iida was insisting on giving him and instead just waited until his friend was finished. Once Iida was finished, Izuku calmed asked, "So, do you... have any ideas on how to be more romantic or...?"

Iida frowned. "Perhaps helping her with her studies," he finally offered.

"Eh? Really?" Izuku asked.

Iida turned back to his desk. "I cannot imagine anything to be more romantic than being knowledgeable of the flaws of your partner and helping them to achieve greater academic pursuits," he said. "Even so, I still believe your focus should be-"

"What's this Midoriya?" Izuku jumped as both Kaminari and Kirishima slung an arm over his shoulder and looked at him with a wide grin.

"You need romantic advice and you didn't think to come to us?" Kaminari asked. "I'm hurt."

"Yeah, we give the best advice!" Kirishima added.

Sero appeared at his side and placed a hand on his back. "Step into our office, Midoriya."

Their office was just the back of the classroom with the three of them standing in a circle around him.

"Uh... so... what advice..." Izuku began.

"Flowers!" Kaminari said with a snap, looking very proud of himself for the idea.

"Chocolates!" Kirishima added with a grin.

Sero moved to Izuku's side and tossed his arm over Izuku's shoulder. "Girls love getting gifts. It almost doesn't matter what you give them as long as you give them something."

"You should give her lingerie," Mineta's voice added. They all looked down to see Mineta standing in the center of their group. "It's the gift that keeps on giving, right?"

"Whoa, that's a little much, don't you think?" Sero asked.

"Yeah, that's way out of line!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"At least wait for something like valentine's day before you try and do something like that," Kaminari said.

"I-I-I- don't think I'm ready for a-anything like that!" Izuku said, moving out from under Sero's arm and making his way out of the circle his friends had create. "Um, I-I think I better..." Izuku was rushing out of the room before he finished his sentence.

* * *

Izuku was at the dorms before he was able to catch up with Todoroki. "Todoroki! Can I ask you a question?"

Todoroki looked up from the book in his lap, closing it and setting it aside. "Sure."

Izuku sat next to him, looking around to make sure that the girl's weren't around. "I need romantic advice."

"Oh... I can't help you with that," Todoroki said calmly.

"You don't have any advice at all?" Izuku asked.

"Treating them like an actual human being seems like it would be pretty romantic to me," Todoroki told him.

They stared at each other silently for a moment, Todoroki's expression as blank as usual and Izuku's rapidly feeling more and more awkward as every second passed.

"I'm sorry I asked," Izuku said quietly.

Todoroki looked back to the book in his lap, opening it back to his previous place. "It's okay, Midoriya."

"I can give you some advice, if you want," Satou said.

Izuku looked up with a hopeful expression on his face. "Please!"

"Girls like sweets," he said. "Ever since the girls found out that I could bake, they've talked to me more and more often.

"Okay, thanks."

"What do you need advice for anyway?" Todoroki asked. "Is something wrong with you and Ashido?"

"N-no... I just... I want to surprise her," Izuku admitted.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Todoroki."

* * *

Izuku looked really nervous. That wasn't a new thing really, Izuku always looked a little nervous. He seemed to be more nervous than usual, though. His palms were sweaty, which would be more gross if she didn't secret liquids from her own palm and had long learned not to be freaked out by it, and his smile was really... off.

"I-I have a surprise for you," He told her.

'I know,' she wanted to tell him, but she knew that would just freak him out more and the teasing wouldn't be worth it if he felt too badly about it. How he expected to surprise her when he looked this nervous was anyone's guess.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked.

"Y-you could say that it-it's a d...date," He told her. His face was completely red. It was really cute. She wanted to kiss the blush on his cheek but she didn't want to overload him before he got the chance to surprise her. "I, um, asked some people for advice."

"Now I'm really interested," Mina told him. She was really excited to see what sort of surprise he had set up.

Izuku lead her to his room, hesitating before opening the door. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure that I will."

He opened the door. His desk had been cleared off to make room for a covered tray. There were chocolates and flowers on the desk sitting beside a small notebook. She let go of his hand to approach the table, picking up the small notebook.

"What's this?" She flipped through it quickly.

"It's a, um, study guide. I-in case you need it." His blush turned brighter. She could imagine who told him this was romantic and she rolled her eyes at the idea that either class president had given him this advice. Still, it was the thought that counts and the thought was very sweet. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't need the help.

Uncovering the tray she found a sandwich and bowl of ice cream. "That's not what expected," she said before she could stop herself.

"I-I'm no good at cooking, but Kacchan said that cooking was really romantic and Sato said that girl's like sweets so I thought-"

"Chill, Midoriya!" she told him, tossing her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek like she'd been thinking about this whole time. "This is great. You didn't have to anything this elaborate. I just like spending time with you."

"O-oh... really?" he asked.

"Yes, really! Why else would I be dating you?" She laughed. "But, I really appreciate the thought. Thank you."

Midoriya laughed nervously, wrapping his arms around her. "As long as you like it," he said.


End file.
